Lies and Love
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: AU, Sean wishes deeply that he could bring back time and set up a better course of life for Arthur, he wishes that he was able to make happier memories with the one man that he truly loves. SxE, Fake!PrUK, hinted IvaGil. ANGST!


Title: Lies and Love…

Pairing: SeanxArthur (IrelandxEngland)

Summary: AU, Sean wishes deeply that he could bring back time and set up a better course of life for Arthur, he wishes that he was able to make happier memories with the one man that he truly loves. SxE, Fake!PrUK, hinted IvaGil. ANGST!

Warning: This has character death, and yes Sean is not my character, he's Jackidy's this is a gift fic for her birthday that is long over due, I'm sorry mein waifu! Other than that nothing much but angst angst and cursing and beating each other. xD

Inspired Song: Haru Haru by: Big Bang, Lies by: Big Bang

Gilbert stared at Arthur with a wide surprised look as his cigarette fell from his lips. "You want me to what? But what about…" He trailed off at the shaking of Arthur's head. "So you want me to be silent about this… okay then, fine. I'll do it, but only because you asked nicely." All he received was a pained but satisfied smile and he allowed Arthur to tangle his fingers with his own.

Unbeknownst to him Sean came running in and saw them together, hands clasped against each other and a deep ugly jealousy clenched the Irish man's heart. He scoffed and glared as Gilbert smiled down at Arthur, feeling his blood boil when Arthur smiled back and squeezed his hand against Gilbert's before leaving. When he walked away a ring was left in the albino's hand and Sean saw all this.

Gilbert followed Arthur with his eyes a worried glint shone behind red eyes but he sighed and instead smiled a lopsided smile that is before he heard Sean's low threatening growl and turned around to see Sean, Iain, Aaron and Alfred, his ruby eyes wide in shock. "Sean…"

"What the fuck were you doing? Flirting with my lover you son of a-!" Sean growled out as he stomped over, pushing against the albino like a bully.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed and he glared back at the Irish man. "I'm not doing anything! I was just talking with-" But he didn't get to finish as a fist came and punched him right in the kisser, his head snapped to the side as the contact hit.

"You liar! Bastard!" Sean kept up his insults and pushing.

Gilbert glared at Sean, wiping away the blood dripping down his chin from a split lip and delivered a punch himself. "You're the bastard! No wonder he wants to leave you!" He hissed out.

Sean pushed himself from the floor from where he fell down and pushed the albino against the brick wall, glaring against those blood color irises like they sicken him. "That's a lie! He's my lover, I'm the one he loves and he won't leave me!"

Gilbert spat blood at him, eyes defiant and proud. "If that's so then why doesn't he return to you now? He's sick of you always treating him like trash! Face it I'm way better than you are, you mother-" He was punched again before he could finish.

Then it broke out into an all out war as the two semes returned punches and kicks and even bites, fighting much like children. If it weren't for Iain, Aaron and Alfred, the two would've continued.

Sean fought against Iain's and Aaron's hold, wanting to bash the German's skull against the wall. The feeling was mutual as Gilbert fought against Alfred. The three held them back and shouted at them to break it up. Sean pushed away from Iain and Aaron, leaving with a snarl at the Albino man, feeling like his heart just broke to pieces and burned to the ground.

When Sean returned home he punched the wall, kicked off the couch and threw the pillows, scattering feathers all over the place as he continued to thrash his place up in a mess. He shouted words out, anger still filling him to the core, making him vent and release his frustrations by wrecking a havoc in his house.

He continued until he reached the bedroom, where before he would make love to Arthur every night, now it seemed much like a distant dream as he destroyed the sheets and threw askew everything. Punching the mirror and breaking the glass as well as his skin, blood dripped down his arm as he stared at his reflection in pure anger and bitterness.

'Why… why did Arthur leave like that?'

He felt like screaming his throat raw and continued to pound his fist against the mirror until he fell to his knees in exhaustion, sobbing quietly. "Why…? Arthur!" He cradled his fist and sobbed by himself, crying his broken heart out.

Days later, Gilbert spent almost all his time hanging out with Arthur, trying to cheer the sullen British up with his 'awesomeness' but nothing seemed to be working and he sighed, looking at Arthur with a seriousness that was rare to be found in him. "Arthur… are you really sure? You know once he finds out, he'll be really heartbroken, much more so than he would be now."

"I'm sure Gilbert. Its better this way at least when I leave there wouldn't be much heartbrake as I have slowly broken it and he would learn to slowly let go, he would be prepared." Arthur spoke, his voice was raw and rough as he coughed a few times.

Gilbert was confused but didn't question his logic any further. "Whatever you say then" They were in Gilbert's car just letting time pass in comfortable silence, both smiling although with a hint of sadness.

The silence didn't last long as Sean's car parked just beside Gilbert's and he saw the two together again, his eyes calculating and observing much like a hawk, Iain, Aaron and Alfred exchanged worried looks.

Gilbert glanced at Arthur with the corner of his eyes to see Arthur tensed and slightly nervous, he wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder to try and calm the other down, it seemed to have worked. That is until Sean furiously got off from the car and pounded on Gilbert's car with an anger and bitterness he held only for the albino.

"You bastard!" He insulted and continued to wreck chaos by pounding and kicking the car as well as spitting out insults.

Gilbert huffed and mocked him as well as returning the favor. Arthur's eyes widened in shock although with a hint of fake distaste, deep inside he felt like his heart would break.

The others restrained an angered and furious Irish man as said Irish man kicked and threw punches. Both Iain and Aaron shouted at Sean to shut up and get back in the car while Alfred went to tell Gilbert that maybe its best if he left… so he did. Leaving behind a distraught as well as a further depressed Sean.

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months as Sean sat in his room, just watching videos of his and Arthur's happier days, he never saw Arthur after the whole 'Car Park Incident' and he was starting to loose hope of ever seeing the man that held his heart.

His home was a mess, everything was broken the same way as his heart is. His eyes were rimmed with eye bags as he had countless sleepless nights, his hair unruly as he couldn't bother himself to comb it anymore and his clothes in disarray as he refused to leave at all.

Heck he couldn't even take a bath since he'd rather just laze around and stare at those memories…. Memories he wished he could continue.

"Arthur…"

Meanwhile Arthur was in a hospital, he was severely sick and needed to be contained inside. He coughed intensely, feeling like his chest was burning and he glanced down at his hand seeing blood splattered all over the pale sickly white skin. He smiled bitterly, already feeling the short ends of his life nearing. 'I'm really sick…'

Emerald green eyes glanced at his reflection in the mirror; his cheeks were devoid of color, all pale and sickly, eyes rimmed with black as sleepless nights consumed him nightly, his hair tousled and messy and his eyes dark and lacking their usual sparkling luster. He sighed deeply and coughed briefly as oxygen filled his lungs too fast.

He could still remember the day he asked the doctor what was wrong with him. He was sick he knew but it was worse than he thought. He had cancer… and he was slowly dying.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he splashed cold water on his face, once again staring at the dulled image that was once Arthur Kirkland.

Iain and Aaron always visited him and Alfred from time to time, but he was most thankful for Gilbert who practically lived there and stayed with him every second of the day. When he asked the albino man why, the only answer he received was the peculiar laugh of his and a 'I'm awesome you see!', ever as egoistic as always.

He smiled and slowly continued his hobby of sewing embroidery; at least he could still do this. Though he could never get bored with Gilbert always there as well as Iain and Aaron visiting daily. Much like today.

Gilbert continued to prattle on and off about his day and his awesome stuff, it was like the man never got tired of talking… about himself. It amuses Arthur to no end, then Iain would come in and bicker with Gilbert then the two would fight like children and it would take Aaron to stop the two from destroying the whole hospital, then Alfred would sometimes visit and bring hamburgers, proclaiming that this was the miracle cure that Arthur needed.

It made him feeling like he was alive.

Even if this feeling won't last as there was still someone missing…

"Sean…"

Gilbert sighed and stared at Arthur with an understanding sadness. "You should have told him."

"I know… but I couldn't. Would you be able to tell Ivan that you only have 1 month left to live?" Arthur pointed out with a peculiar smile.

Gilbert huffed. "As if I care about that brutish bear! He's such a country bumpkin! He doesn't even know what Internet is!" Gilbert scowled, although the tell tale signs of a blush spreading across his cheeks told otherwise.

Arthur merely chuckled. "Yeah and I'm the king of England. Denial is a long river~ don't try to hide it, don't try to fight it because I can plainly see how much you're attracted to that 'country bumpkin' of yours~" He pointed his needle at Gilbert who coughed and humped, obviously defeated.

"W-whatever! I still say I don't like him!" Gilbert huffed out as he crossed his arms over his chest in irritation.

Arthur merely hummed a soft tune.

It was the day of his surgery and he smiled sadly as he laid down on the bed, closing his eyes as he was rolled away to the designated room.

Iain and Aaron both exchanged worried looks and Alfred sighed and couldn't hide this secret any longer. He called up Sean.

Gilbert merely stood to the side, still angry at Sean for being blind and stupid but he couldn't really blame the man.

"Hello? Sean? You need to know something… Arthur has cancer and his surgery is today, he has 50% chance of living but if it fails… he will die…" Alfred spoke gravely.

On the other end of the phone, Sean was struck speechless as well as shocked, his eyes wide and mouth agape, before he dropped the cell phone and grabbed his keys and jacket then left in a hurry, slamming his door shut as he ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, maybe even three.

His heart was in panic as he heard those words. Then finally everything clicked in, why Arthur kept distancing himself and Gilbert spending time with his lover. It was all so that he wouldn't feel sad when Arthur left.

"Stupid idiot! Stupid twat!" He muttered and cursed under his breath as he kept running, hoping to whoever was above that he would get there in time. That he would be able to see Arthur one last time.

As soon as he entered the hospital he ran up to where the surgical room was located to find Gilbert leaning on the wall with a grave serious look. He skidded to a halt and felt like his heart twanged in pain, threatening to break.

Gilbert walked over to him, each step and painful stab to his heart, when they were side by side, Gilbert took hold of his hand and placed the ring Arthur gave the albino before in his palm and closed it. "I'm sorry for lying but he really does love you…"

Gilbert gave Sean an empathetic and understanding look as he left.

Sean let loose a stream of curses and sobs as he held the ring close to his heart, he was too late and he would never be able to see Arthur ever again.

"Arthur… I'm sorry"

He won't be able to see the Briton's smile.

"Arthur…"

Nor hear his laugh and feel his soft hair.

"Arthur!"

He won't be able to see those beautiful green eyes alive and sparkling full of love.

"ARTHUR!"

Because the one man he truly ever gave his heart to… he truly loves… is dead.

"Arthur… I'm really sorry… and I really do love you…"

Oh if only the last days spent with Arthur were joyful ones. Not those of his anger and sadness… and bitterness…

It was his fault, now he would never get the chance.

"If only I have spent your remaining days together and happy rather than pain… If only I showed you love every day rather than my anger… I would never regret a single thing…"

~Fin~

A/N: Yes I know… this isn't what Jackidy asked me to do but… I couldn't help myself of angst and-and… well… I'm sorry I hope you still like this mein waifu TT^TT To the others I hope you guys liked the drama and angst~


End file.
